1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light source either as a retrofit for use in such lighting fixtures as streetlamps that use metal halide or sodium lamps, or as a stand-alone unit and wherein the light source includes a plurality of LEDs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide light sources either as retrofits for use in existing, in-place lighting fixtures or as stand-alone units and wherein the light source includes LEDs. An example may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,356,911 to Neal, issued Jan. 22, 2013.
What is most desirable is a light source that utilizes ultra low power, has very high output, is a universal retrofit, but also can be a stand-alone unit, and these are among the objects of the present invention.